


Angel's Day Off

by thewriterfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, cas just wants some time to himself, dean is oblivious, destielau - Freeform, they're both tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterfangirl/pseuds/thewriterfangirl
Summary: Dean comes home an hour late from work leaving Cas all day to deal with a fussy baby. Needless to say, Cas isn't too happy.





	Angel's Day Off

“Hey angel.” Dean leaned over to kiss Cas on the cheek, but he pulled back with an annoyed grunt. The smile on Dean’s face wavered. “What’s wrong?”

His husband turned to Dean with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. “What’s wrong is you were supposed to be home an hour ago.”

Castiel paced the main area of their cramped apartment. Dean bent his head with a sigh. He could see the telltale signs of one of Cas’ rants. His pacing soon turned into an annoyed stomp towards their shared bedroom. Dean hesitantly followed. Once they were in their room, Dean flopped down on the bed while Cas paced the length of their room.

“What’s wrong is I’ve been stuck here all day with a screaming baby, food being thrown at my face, and I love Claire but Dean this is too much for me sometimes and- DEAN!”

“Uh, I love you!” Dean quickly sat up and snapped open his eyes (when had he closed them?).

“Dean!”

Dean shook his head not even realizing he had started to fall asleep while Cas had been talking. He gave his clearly annoyed husband a sheepish look. Cas’ only response was to roll his eyes.

“You know what?” Cas had on the (kinda cute) irritated look that usually meant nothing good for Dean. “I’m exhausted and you’re not listening to me and I’m done. I’m gonna sleep on the couch tonight.”

Cas reached for his pillow but Dean dived on top of it before he could get it.

“No!” Dean shook his head and hugged the pillow to himself. “Come on Cas, don’t do this.”

His husband paused and looked at Dean as if expecting a reason not to leave. All Dean could do was focus on how amazing he looked with his eyebrows drawn together and hands on his hips. He finally snapped back to focus when Cas groaned in annoyance.

“Dean give me my pillow and let me go to sleep.”

“No wait.” Dean scrambled to stand up, dropping the pillow and almost tripping over it in his attempt to stand in front of Cas. Dean tried to reach his hand up to touch the side of Cas’ face but his husband pulled away. Dean dropped his hand and lowered his voice into a soft pleading tone. “Baby wait. Don’t go sleep on the couch. Sleep here, in our bed. Let’s not fight tonight, okay?”

Cas’ eyes had slipped closed while Dean spoke, but they fluttered back open when he stopped. Dean heard him suck in a breadth and felt the release of the hot air brush against his cheek.

“Okay,” Cas finally said softly. He nodded and repeated, “Okay. You’re right, let’s not fight tonight. I won’t sleep on the couch, I’ll sleep in here.”

Dean grinning feeling relieved but the feeling only lasted for a moment. Cas picked up the pillow Dean has dropped and shoved it back into Dean’s arms with such a force that had Dean almost falling backwards. Dean looked up in surprise to find Cas smirking.

“You can sleep on the couch.”

Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times as Cas pushed him towards the door. “No, come on Cas. That’s not what I meant.” 

Dean tried to reach out to Cas but the other man ignored him and kept pushing him.

“Cas-”

The last thing Dean saw before the door slammed in his face was Cas’ smirk. Dean stood there too stunned to move. He heard the lock of the door and some shuffling on the other side of the door as Cas got ready for bed but nothing else.

“Goodnight Dean.” Was all he heard before the light from inside the room turned off.

Dean laughed and rested his head against the locked door. Castiel could be a sneaky little bastard when he wanted to. Dean loved him all the more for it. Despite the lights being turned off, Dean knew Cas was still awake and would be for a while (if only to relish in Dean’s suffering).

“Cas,” Dean said loud enough to be heard through the door but still quiet enough that Claire wouldn’t wake up, “Let me back in please.”

Silence.

“Come on Cas, please? We can talk and I’ll listen to you, I promise.”

No response.

Dean shook his head and then lightly banged his head against the door a few times.

“Baby please.” Dean groaned. He had one last idea that might work. “Okay, how about this? I’ll ask Bobby to give me the day off tomorrow so I can stay home, alright? I’ll be here and I’ll take care of Claire all day so you don’t have to. You can have the day off and all you have to do is open this door and forgive me for being such an ass. How does that sound?”

 

A beat of silence passed and Dean was ready to give up and sleep on the couch. He could get up early and make breakfast for Cas instead. Just as Dean was about to turn away the door opened to reveal his bed-headed husband. Dean thought about how amazing it was that Cas could be lying in bed for all of five minutes and already have bedhead (not that he didn’t still look adorable). Dean would have loved nothing more then to take Cas in his arms arms and kiss him but he knew that would only get him into more trouble.

“The whole day off?” Cas’ eyes were narrowed and he had one eyebrow raised.

Dean nodded emphatically. “A whole stress free day.”

Humming, Cas leaned against the doorframe and seemed to ponder the idea. Cas looked at Dean and Dean wondered just how much desperation was on his face, it must have been a lot considering Cas’ lips quirked up despite his previous annoyance.

Finally, after several grueling moments for Dean, Cas grinned and nodded. 

“Yeah, I think I’d like that.”

Dean pumped his fists in the air. “Yes!”

“Shhh.” Cas gently quieted him with an amused look. “Claire’s still asleep and I’d like to keep it that way.”

“Oh.”

Both of them remained quiet for a few moments, each tensely listening for the sound of their daughter crying. They both gave a relieved sigh when nothing happened.

Dean leaned forward to kiss Cas and gave a mental cheer when Cas didn’t immediately pull away, but moved closer. Cas’ arms snaked around Dean’s neck and Dean’s slid to Cas’ waist. Dean pulled Cas closer until he was flush against his chest and there was almost not room between the two. Slowly, Dean’s hands trailed up under Cas’ t-shirt. Dean deepened their kiss and it was per-

And Claire started crying.

Cas pulled away and squeezed Dean’s shoulder with an apologetic look. Dean merely leaned his head onto Cas’ shoulder with an annoyed sigh. Cas gently pushed Dean away.

“Dean, I have to go check on Claire.”

Cas began to walk away but stopped when Dean grabbed his wrist and gently pulled him back.

“Dean…” Cas’ voice held a warning tone.

Dean only smiled in response and kissed the top of Cas’ head. “You go lie down. Let me take care of Claire-bear.”

Cas’ face lit up with another smile, brighter than the last, as he leaned up to give Dean a kiss on the cheek.

“You’re the best.”

Dean smirked. “Oh, I know.”

Cas rolled his eyes and pushed Dean towards the nursery. “Go take care of our daughter.”

“I will, I will.” Dean began to open the door to the nursery right next to their room but turned back to wink at Cas. “After this, you and I can go to bed together.”

Cas raised an eyebrow at Dean. “How do you plan on doing that when I’ll be in our bed and you’ll be sleeping on the couch?”

Dean frowned. “Wait wh-”

Claire’s crying suddenly got louder, prompting Dean to rushed into the nursery and pick up his infant daughter. Nothing appeared to be wrong other than Claire whimpered and acted fussy.

“What’s wrong Claire-bear?” Dean asked softly as he rocked his daughter. “Did you have a nightmare or something?”

As Dean rocked her, her cries began to quiet down until she was only making soft cooing noises and eventually drifted back to sleep. Dean gave another mental cheer when he put his daughter down and she didn’t start crying again. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

“Angels are watching over you Claire.” He whispered the same line his mom had said to him when he was a kid.

He gently tiptoed out of the room and made sure to be extra quiet as he closed the door to her nursery. He turned to find himself back in the main part of their apartment and glanced into the lounging area of the small space. He grinned when he saw the pillow and folded blanket resting on the couch.

Dean quietly made his way over to his and Cas’ bedroom door and smiled when he heard soft snoring coming from inside. He placed his hand on the doorknob and gently tried to open it only to find out it was locked. Dean had expected as much. He let the doorknob go with an almost proud smile on his face. Yes, he was proud of his Cas for being so sneaky.

He wasn’t sure if he imagined it or not, but as Dean made himself comfortable on the couch, he thought he heard soft laughter from inside the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a one-shot idea that popped into my head. I've been thinking of either adding another chapter to this or making this into a bunch of destiel one-shots but I'm not sure yet. I wrote this at midnight a few days ago and just barely edited it so I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes that you may have found.


End file.
